Another Woman
by kittenclaws
Summary: Kagome learns a terrible secret and her life is torn apart but things are never as they seem to be
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER; we do not own Inuyasha a feudal fairytale all rights belong to his creator Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing we own is this story currently looking for a beta if interested let us know.

Collaboration by Kittenclaws and Fairywarrior

Another Woman

Kagome Taisho sat at her kitchen table and thought back to the past year. Life had thrown her a curve ball. She thought back to that fateful day when her whole world came crashing down around her. It had started out so innocently she had just returned home from visiting her mother, when she heard her husbands car pull into there driveway. Hmm she had thought to herself what's he doing home so early?

She remembered hearing him opening the front door and calling her name. When she walked into the kitchen to see what he wanted the pain and tears in his eyes made her knees go weak. She sat down heavily on a chair fearing she would faint. Thoughts were racing through her mind had something happened to his parents or brother? "Inuyasha what is wrong please set down you are scaring me." She said

"Kagome you know you are the light of my life and I love you right?" He asked her. She looked at him feeling as if her heart had dropped to the bottom of her stomach. The only thing she could do was nod weakly. He proceeded to tell her of the incident that had happened eight months ago at Sesshomauru's bachelor party. Apparently he had drunk more than he had thought and though he did not remember much of the night. He had woken in one of Sesshomauru's guest rooms, he had been alone so assumed nothing had happened. It had slipped his mind till today when a woman that resembled his wife slightly had came to his office very pregnant and holding photos.

The photographs showed a nude Inuyasha and the woman named Kikyo in bed together. She claimed they had slept together that night and the child she carried was his. Kagome sat there stunned silence not knowing what to say or think her mind was in turmoil. "Kagome I never meant to hurt you please forgive me, she said if I do not support her and the child she carries she has threatened to go to the press." He said sorrow and rage dripping from each word he spoke.

Tears ran down her face as she sat in shock after hearing his confession. "Inuyasha I will stand behind you we will find a way to get past this." She said feeling as if her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

He pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

The one thought going through her mind was this unknown woman had given him what she never could.

Later that night as they lay in bed she turned in her mind what he had said if the child was his could they adopt it she voiced this thought out load. "Inuyasha if the child she carries is yours do you believe she would allow us to adopt it?" She asked. He turned and looked at her surprise and love in his eyes. "I believe she would her family has disowned her for getting pregnant out of wedlock." Kagome rolled over and kissed her husband running her hands along his muscular chest hearing him moan. She was pushed roughly to the mattress and shown just how much he loved her.

The next morning the alarm woke them to a new day never knowing that in the weeks and months to come would be some of the hardest to date.

**AN: Hey this is a joint piece by Kittenclaws and Fairy Warrior I know the first page is short but well it is meant to be if you like it lets us know any ideas are appreciated. If you hate it let us know and we will try and change it. KittenclawsFairywarrior**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter we hope you enjoy it and once again if you do let us know if not let us know we will try and change it. Oh and before you blast us for them being oc they are human not demons or mikes so get over it. **Kittenclaws and Fairywarrior**

Disclaimer; See chapter one

Chapter Two

The day dawned bright and clear Kagome looked out her bedroom window and wished the day would reflect her mood. She was feeling as if the gods where laughing at her, the one thing she had desperately wanted to give her husband she could not. It was a low blow that this creature that had come into there lives was able to give him this special gift. A child god why could she not and this tramp could? She threw herself across the bed and gave into the tears that she felt welling inside of her.

This is how Sango and Rin found her; each had been home and received a call from Inuyasha informing them that Kagome needed them.

"Kagome honey it's me Sango and Rin is here to come on honey tell us what's wrong." She begged her best friend feeling as if her heart was breaking from the sound of Kagome's harsh sobs. She looked at Rin and saw the same look on her face that she knew was on hers. They sat on the bed beside Kagome and rubbed her back till the sobbing finally ceased.

"Kags can you tell us what wrong now honey?" Sango pleaded wishing with all her heart that she would. Rin ran her hand over Kagome's hair and wondered what had caused her to break down like this? "Yeah Kags tell us what is wrong maybe we can fix it." She said desperately wanting to make her feel better. Kagome raised her head and looked at her two best friends since babyhood and said. "You can't fix this no matter how hard you try."

Sango looked at Rin and then they both looked at Kagome and said at the same time. "What is it Kagome what happened?" If it had been any other time she would have laughed out loud. She then proceeded to tell them exactly what happened. Sango and Rin sat back with looks of absolute shock on there faces neither could believe this was happening. "You mean to tell me my brother Inuyasha cheated on you the love of his life with another woman that has a slight resemblance to you?" Sango asked with a look of utter disbelief on her face. Rin fell off the bed when she heard what Inuyasha had done. She picked herself up and sat back down on the bed confused that Inuyasha who had loved Kagome their whole lives would do something this stupid. "I just can't believe that he would do something likes this what are going to do Kagome?" She asked her.

"Well I am not leaving if that is what you think I am going stick by him and we will get through this somehow." Kagome told them. They stayed with her the rest of the morning when they went to leave they hugged her and told her all will be well and to call if she needed them. She watched pull out of the driveway and has she turned to walk back inside she overwhelming urge to go talk to her mother. She grabbed her keys wrote a short note to her husband in case he came home before her and left.

As Kagome was leaving to go to her mothers Sango and Rin were at that moment walking into Inuyasha's office at Taisho computer industries.

What they saw as they opened door shocked them both speechless. Sesshomauru had Miroku in a headlock Toga had Inuyasha pinned against the wall and was yelling at the top of his lungs for everyone to shut up. Sango cleared her throat and the men finally noticed them standing in the doorway.

"What in the Kami's name is going on in here?" Rin asked with her hands on her hips. The men proceeded to let go of each other and try and act in a dignified manner. Sango and Rin walked over to their respective husbands and ask them what in the seven levels of hell was going on.

Miroku straightened in suit with agitated movements sending a death glare at Inuyasha said. "Baka boy over admitted to cheating on my baby sister and then if that wasn't enough he got the tramp pregnant." He said expecting is wife to be shocked. "Sango how is it that you are not angry as I am?" He asked his wondering why she hadn't reacted. Sango shook her head and looked at Rin and silently agreed all men were bakas. "For your information we just left Kagome's and she told us everything so please acting like a baka so that we can figure out a way to solve this."

As they spent the afternoon kicking around ideas Kagome spent the afternoon talking to her mother. "Oh mama what am I going to do I am so angry that this tramp can give my husband the one I cannot why is life so unfair?" She asked. Kagome's mother Asami sighed and hugged her daughter rocking her back and forth as she cried and pleaded for answers.

" My darling I do not know what I can tell you to make this all better I wish I could, Inuyasha made a mistake if you and him do not learn to get this you both it will break your marriage apart." She told her.

Kagome looked up at her mom and knew she was right at that moment she decided that she would fight tooth and nail to save her marriage and keep her man. Awhile later she left her mothers and headed home filled with a purpose. She stepped inside of her home Inuyasha was not there yet she set her plan into motion. Inuyasha pulled into the driveway and noticed that Kagome's car was there but the lights were not on. Hmm maybe her mother came and got her. He wondered. He unlocked the door and let his self in.

"Inuyasha are you home?" He heard her say from the bedroom.

"Yeah Kags I'm home" He walked down the hallway and opened the bedroom door what he saw shocked him speechless…….

TBC

DUNN DUHH DUNNN Oh no evil cliffy well here is the next exciting installment of Another Woman next chapter will be out next week end till then Ciao KITTENCLAWS AND FAIRYWARRIOR


End file.
